Strawberry and Vanilla
by coolbeans17
Summary: So my 1st ever attempt at writing anything...! Its going to be just a  very short  one shot as I actually wrote it ages ago but thought I would see how it goes down. Naomily meeting. AU setting. Reviews very welcome.
1. Chapter 1

This couldn't be happening she told herself. She didn't let this happen. All those carefully constructed walls that she had spent years building up were impenetrable; at least that is what she had always believed…until that day.

Just a normal day at work. A little coffee shop on campus, easy money and a chance to socialise. Or it would have been if she actually made friends. A loner, and happy that way. With an absentee father that skipped out when he found out her mother was pregnant with her and her mother whom the term 'hippy' was coined. Funny how living in a home that became a half way house for Bristol's waifs and strays made you retreat into yourself and build those wall even higher. Strange men professing to be the messiah and naked mutes didn't tend to bring out her 'come back to my house after school and get to know me' side.

So what had changed this day? It started with a feeling…eyes on her, watching her as she poured coffee and gave change with what she could only imagine was an extremely bored expression on her face. But the gaze was unwavering, penetrating even. She willed herself to ignore it, probably just one of the geeks from her classes that seemed to find her 'intriguing'. But the longer it went on the more she felt exposed, like someone was trying to look right into her, which was starting to piss her off.

One quick look up to find the owner of the stalker stare was all it took. Across the shop her ice blue eyes caught deep brown ones and in that second so much happened. It was like she was frozen, she felt her stomach drop and flip at the same time making her feel slightly nauseous, her heart rate sped up and she could feel her chest tighten with the sharp intake of breath. Those eyes were drawing her in. No wait…she didn't do this, didn't do Hollywood meetings across a crowded room. It was then that she managed to snap herself out of the daze and take in the owner of the gorgeous brown eyes. A petite redhead with the most amazing smile. Oh shit…she was smiling at her! She looked back up to those eyes with what must have been a look of shock or panic because that grin grew even bigger. Shit shit shit!

Thankfully she was pulled back to the reality of work by her manager talking to her. 'Naomi. Naomi? Naomi! Are you with us?'

'Umm, what? Yes, sorry, what?'

'You have customers waiting. I don't pay you to sit around and stare at our patrons.'

Looking up she saw the line had doubled since her ill fated decision to look for her stalker. How long had she been caught in that dazzling and un-nerving gaze. She chanced another look before going to serve only to find the seat previously occupied by the mysterious redhead empty. She was surprised to find that she was actually disappointed. What was going on? Naomi didn't have feeling for people, random good times usually involving alcohol, but nothing that had made her feel…whatever she had felt in those few seconds of eye contact. Probably for the best she decided, just a blip in her otherwise cool and calm exterior. Feelings left you exposed, made you let people in, gave you a connection. Feeling made things messy. So why did she have the sudden urge to run out the shop to see if she could glimpse that vibrant red hair again? It must be the weather; the heat always played havoc with her hormones.

Naomi normally slept like a trooper, so she was not expecting the disturbed night's sleep that followed her coffee shop encounter. Dreams of red and brown, and slim delicate fingers tracing lines down her body. When her alarm finally went off it was almost a relief. 'Snap out of it' she told herself in the bathroom mirror. 'It's not like your gona see her again…or want too!'

Famous last words…! For the next few days all over campus there were glimpses of red. Out of the corner of her eye or just disappearing around the corner. She had convinced herself it was just her mind playing tricks on her until she turned the corner and SMACK! Cup of coffee on the floor, books and notes going everywhere. Not that Naomi noticed or moved to pick up her scattered possessions, her vision and senses were filled with red, and an intoxicating smell of strawberry's and vanilla.

'Oh shit, sorry, are you ok?'

Wow, that voice. Just the right amount of husky to be super sexy.

'Totally my fault. I wasn't looking. Hello….? You ok?'

It was the hand waving in front of Naomi's face that finally kicked her brain into gear.

'Umm…yea, no, fine'. There goes that increased heart rate again, what was it about this girl? Oh wait there it is, that totally cute smile again.

'Ok, well, good. But I think your top might be ruined'.

'Huh?' Real smooth Naomi…!

'Your top….its got coffee all down it'. Yep, that smile, those eyes, that body….wait how did that get missed last time?

'Oh right, shit'. Damn, that was a decent top to.

'Well the least I can do is buy you a coffee to replace that one.'

'Umm, ok sure'. Naomi could help but smile when the redhead rewarded that answer with an even more radiant smile that made her eyes actually sparkle.

'I'm Emily by the way'.

'Naomi'

Naomi had a feeling she was in trouble when all she could do was roll the name Emily around in her head and think about how perfect it was, and the person that came with it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so I really wasnt going to do a 2nd chapter but I got some really positive reviews which kinda made me feel bad for only doing a one shot...so here is my attempt. Please bear in mind there has in fact been a 6 month break between the chapters in terms of being written so if it really doesn't flow thats why. Also I know its more than a bit rubbish but what can I say...this is what came into my head so thats what came out. I was really struggling with a way to continue it so I hope its ok. I may try and continue this if people think its worth it...so let me know what you think.

Big shout out to RuinMyLife, MoaningMyrtle123, mau5, pitterpat87, ridesawhitebike, esdiferente, vaskon, Ess5iveOoh and emilionaomikins for all your kind words and motivation. All your stories totally rule so I feel very honoured!

Enough rambling...now on with the story.

Chapter 2 – The Date

What do you wear on a first 'date' with someone that you really don't know…? When all you have is a name….?

'Shit.' Not for the first time in her clothes frenzy Naomi turned and tripped on a big pile of discarded outfits.

The stupid thing was she didn't even know how she got talked into this 'date'….she didn't do dates of any description, let alone ones with a friend of a friend that she didn't know.

'Bloody Chrissie.' That's right Naomi, take it out on your flatmate…it is her 'friend' after all. It's not your fault that she pulled a total guilt trip on you, but it is your fault that you fell for it. 'Damn it' she huffed out. She was really not looking forward to this.

All Chrissie had told her was that her friend, who was 'totally lovely and gorgeous', had recently been played for a fool by their now ex and needed to go out and have some fun. Originally she had made it sound like a group thing…..until last night when she was not so subtly told it was more of a blind date deal. To say she was less than amused would be an understatement, but no amount of protesting would get Chrissie to call it off, or give her any information on this 'date'.

God she hated dates! The only reason she was still at this late stage even entertaining the notion was the one piece of information Chrissie had accidently let slip. A name…..the name…Em. That was all, just Em.

As soon as she heard that visions of the red head that had invaded her mind for the last couple of weeks came rushing back to her. Could it be Emily? Is that why Chrissie was being so damn secretive? Naomi hadn't really mentioned her all too brief couple of encounters with the red head to anyone, only the odd passing comment. And she really didn't think Chrissie was that perceptive, or even knew Emily. But it was a big uni and they had completely different friends outside of the flat so how could she be sure?

So it was this tiny, absolutely remote possibility that this date might involve the object of her recently over active imagination that was forcing her to go. It was also what was making her so stressed over what to wear. Usually she would just throw on anything that was clean and passable (it was only a student town after all). This time however she wanted to look reasonable, no better than reasonable….she wanted to look good (just in case).

'Fuck it, old faithful it is'

Having finally decided on skinny black jeans and an old rock band t-shirt, suitable accessories and subtle make up it was out of the door and into the unknown.

* * *

'For fucks sake! This is bloody stupid!' This is another reason she didn't do dates….when the other person is late and you end up stood on your own on the street looking like a pillock.

Right, 5 more minutes then she was definitely turning round and walking to the nearest student pub, getting trashed and pulling the first fit bird that looked her way.

It was just when she had decided on this plan of action that she heard her voice.

'Naomi? Hey, I thought it was you'

Naomi had to take a deep breath and slowly turn round to make sure she wasn't dreaming. There was Emily stood in front of her, looking understated but totally stunning.

It had been just over a week since the coffee incident and she really hadn't had any time to get to chat to Emily then as they both had lectures to go to. Since then no matter how hard she had looked around campus or in the pubs the red hair had not been there. She'd felt a bit like an obsessed love sick teenager crossed with a stalker but there was something about Emily that wouldn't let Naomi not think about her almost 24/7 (not that she would ever admit that to anyone…ever!)

'Are you ok?'

'Huh?' Oh nice Naomi…5 seconds around this girl and you lose all higher brain functions! What's up with that?

'I mean yea, yea I'm fine. How are you Emily?' That's more like it, actual sentences…!

She looked up to Emily's face and saw that she was smiling at her. No wait, that's a definite smirk.

'Yea I'm good thanks. What are you doing out here then?'

'Ummm, well I'm kinda waiting for someone.' Hopefully you, she said to herself.

'Oh…' When she caught Emily's eye again she could have sworn she saw a flash of something, maybe disappointment, in her eyes.

'Yea, my flat mate kinda tricked me into this blind date thing. And the 'date' is already nearly 15 minutes late'

'Ah I see.' yea that smirk was definitely back on Emily's face. 'It doesn't sound like your looking forward to it much'

'I'm not if I'm honest. I don't do dates, especially blind ones. Anyway, what are you doing out here all alone?' Fingers crossed its coming to see me.

'I just came from practice.' Damn! She could tell now that she took in Emily's whole appearance that she was definitely not dressed for a date. Her vibrant red hair was slightly darkened where it was damp and tied back in a messy ponytail, and she was wearing faded jeans and a hoddie.

She must have had a slightly disappointed look on her face because as Emily looked at her and then down at her own clothes she fiddled with the bottom of her hoodie.

'I usually dress up a bit more for the night on the town but you know…..'

Naomi was just about to respond and reassure Emily that she still looked stunning and could pull off going out in a black bin bag when they were perhaps gratefully interrupted by another husky voice.

'Naomi right?'

What…the…fuck! This has got to be Chrissie's idea of a joke!

Walking up to the pair was Naomi's 'date'. A tall, dark haired, well muscled…..guy.

'What the fuck' She must have said it out loud that time because she heard the red head giggle next to her.

'Not what you were expecting' she whispered with the definite hint of laughter still in her voice.

Chrissie knew Naomi was gay! Ok so she had dabbled with the dark side in the first few weeks of uni but they were just drunken snogs, and she'd only ever bought girls back to the flat. This is definitely the reason she had been so secretive about who the date was. Oh there was going to be some Chrissie coloured blood spilt later!

Naomi just turned and gave Emily her best 'help me' look as this guy walked up to her holding out his hand.

'Hi, I'm Emmet. I'm really sorry I'm late, hope you haven't been waiting to long.'

Shit shit shit…how the hell do I get out of this.

She shook his hand and looked over to Emily again for help only to see her biting her bottom lip to stop the laughter. 'Ummm, Naomi I have to go but have fun and I will see you soon yea?'

Damn it! Don't leave me here. She hoped she was giving Emily her best damsel in distress look to make her stay but no such luck as she started walking away with a mischievous glint in those traitorous eyes.

This was going to be a long night!


End file.
